


Evidence

by taipo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taipo/pseuds/taipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狼窟里来了条格格不入的蛇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

月瓦斯卡外寒风凛冽，夹带着阵阵厉啸从木板的缝隙灌进大厅里头。寒冬将至，这个月来白昼渐短，天气一日比一日冷，可知打风的势头亦不遑多让。入夜后的风尤其凶猛，存着玻璃易碎品的店家也忙乎着入箱和披钉修缮，连带着在母马横幅壁炉边卖出的蜂蜜酒亦多了起来。  
尽管在风霜催折之下月瓦斯卡的木墙已冒出裂缝，但这里仍然坚如磐石、炉火不断。不论是自然的洗礼还是来敌进犯，他们在它的庇护之下饱历几番风雨，而使得泰伊尔神情峻然，冰冷的目光直勾勾瞧进那烧得劈啪作响的彤红炉火的始作俑者，自不是在外头肆虐的寒风。  
“我听说过一个传闻，”即使狂风在外头怒号，艾拉还是把声音压低。她双手端着热腾腾的饮料，不像是蜂蜜酒，可能是汤水或某种草药。“流传在战友团中。有关我的两个盾牌兄弟之间的矛盾。”  
泰伊尔并不需要抬眼，不需要去寻找让他如芒刺背的视线来自谁，他知道是谁。他对这种感觉再熟悉不过，这已经成为了某种奇异地亲密、如影随形的感应，而这个人对他的厌恶变得众所周知并不会让他感到半分讶异。  
“说不上是谣言，”他回答她，接受她凑到他旁边的存在，俩人在炉火边暖着身子。 “他对我的厌恶已是摆在明面上。”  
通常单方面的厌恶只会是，简言之，单方面的，而威尔卡斯对他的厌恶却是某种俨如实质的东西，像是一团烟雾悬在他们之间，龙裔在他身边呆得越久，那团烟雾也就越是难以忽略。他们的打架 - 他们的“训练” - 并没有让他的形象在男人的眼里光辉上半点。泰伊尔的脑子平时要算着的事是那么多，多得哪怕是在他的潜意识中也不得安生，所以他很容易忘记他和威尔卡斯之间的隔阂，只有在他踏进月瓦斯卡的时候又显得那么实在。  
法卡斯的接受是简单而明瞭的，就好像他得到科拉克的认同和被推举成为同伴的一员就是他赖以判断的一切了。 艾拉对于内部政治倒不怎么卖账，但她既不在乎他们的种族差异，亦不会非得是什么样的人她才会与之结交；她见过他在战斗中的表现，见过他怎样的撂倒巨人，而这就是她所欲求的了。  
威尔卡斯是某种典型，骄傲、充满了荣誉感、深入骨髓的诺德习气，除此以外泰伊尔不认为他能发掘出别的什么了。龙裔的生活基调并不是真相和荣誉，而是精妙的依附于阴影和谎言，这个概念毒药一样深植于威尔卡斯的脑海中；泰伊尔理解他的厌恶，亦没有什么牢骚想要发，但他不会 - 不能 - 改变。  
“你不是天际居民，所以我跟你说一个诺德人的秘密好了，”艾拉倚在他旁边，轻言细语地说道，毕竟在这个傍晚到大厅里取暖的人并不只是他们。 “他们骄傲、死板峻刻、醋性大容易拧上劲。”  
“醋性大。”泰伊尔重复道，他声音中的怀疑让她咧嘴笑了。  
“相信我，黑暗精灵，”她说，这时候她目光闪动，眼一斜，瞟到在大厅对面坐着的威尔卡斯。 “相信我。”

\- - -

那精灵和威尔卡斯想像中的龙裔差太远。他瘦小单薄，毫无疑问适合他道德堪忧的生活方式，但同时也在某个泰伊尔不能完全理解的层面上冒犯了诺德人。他很难想像一个个头才他一半的人可以屠龙，还吸收他们的灵魂，然而事情就是那样了。  
他的盔甲很薄，在真正的威脋下形同虚设，却如第二层皮肤一样贴服包裹着他的身体。他做的每一个动作也寂静无声，或者刚好的能混淆在氛围中 - 像是吹进窗口的微风，或古老楼板的嘎吱声。兴许雪漫城守卫压根没有注意到他在城中转悠的大半时间也是在潜行着，即使他就该死的在他们眼皮底下；威尔卡斯自己就没少看漏眼，一双眼珠子愣是遍寻不着精灵在月瓦斯卡的身影。  
精灵戴着一张面具，他隐藏在兜帽下，笼罩在的面纱似的静默和隐秘之中，后者那种故弄玄虚让威尔卡斯手痒得慌。他说话带着口音，他的腔调有着些在诺德人之中显得太过傲慢的什么，而每当他谈及诺德或诺德姓氏在他舌头上发音的那种方式总是会古怪而烦人地挑动起威尔卡斯的神经。他的存在本身就挑动了威尔卡斯的神经，他对此做不出解释，不论是对自己或是他人。  
兜帽顶个什么用。威尔卡斯不用他脱下帽子也知道下面挟藏着些弄虚作假的花招、掩盖着真相；只是张奇怪、黑皮肤的异国嘴脸，他不希望看到。  
当这小崽子通过考验，在战斗中胜过了威尔卡斯的时候，诺德人舌头上化开的什么尝起来甘苦参半。而当他成为战友，被邀请到他们的圆环并接受馈赠时，就再没有什么甘甜可言了。当他成为了他们当中唯一一个拒绝馈赠、选择拒绝狼魂进入他的人 - 当科拉克接受这一点，并仍然允许这小崽子继续呆在圆环中，这是一种放肆、侮辱，再无别的字眼更为确切了。  
威尔卡斯口中的苦涩开始尝起来像血。

\- - -

在满月前的一周，月瓦斯卡里的气氛......不同了。一种微妙的躁动在圆环成员的皮肤下挥之不去，並随着时间而愈见明显。泰伊尔没有和狼魂结血盟，不会有同样的冲动，但是圆环成员的不安和烦躁却是他难以忽视的。  
在大多数情况下，将近满月的时候圆环成员都会避免露面。他们会雪漫城的城墙外进行更频繁的猎杀，花更多的时间在广袤的旷野和森林，这个时候狼血馈赠确是种恩惠；这儿可不会有过强盗短缺或者巨人休假。  
就在风势稍弱，天气才和缓了点的时候，泰伊尔和托尔瓦在月瓦斯卡后面的空地打了起来。诺德人渴望活动一下四肢，况且他早就想要给他们的新人抨抨斤量了，而泰伊尔亦没心思推拒。  
他们闹出的动静把别的战友也吸引了过来观战，众人保持着距离的注视着，这是悬殊的对战。托尔瓦个头比他大一倍，峙立的身影能够罩住他的大半身躯，而他手中挥舞着的一柄大斧更是足以把龙裔劈开两半，然而他还是落于下风了。他跟不上那个毫不停留的身影，精灵在他的斧间进退有度、应付自如，而在旁观众的窃笑只是让托尔瓦表现得更为笨拙了。  
战斗于精灵的匕首抵在托尔瓦背部盔甲甲片空隙时以后者的认输结束。托尔瓦上前对他表示赞赏，围观的一众亦啧啧称赞，但那些听起来都像是遥远的白噪声；泰伊尔的注意力被步入空地的威尔卡斯、天空熔炉的钢铁在阳光映照下的清亮给吸引过去了。  
他有点惊喜，没凖还有期待，可是除此之外却是突兀地窜过脊椎的紧张。难以读懂威尔卡斯的眼神 - 看起来，比仇恨更多的是探究 - 但轻信不是泰伊尔的特质。  
然而，他只是朝威尔卡斯抬手，掦了掦他手中的精制匕首。“我希望他不是你训练(teach)出来的。”  
威尔卡斯的嘴角掀起了一抹弧度。“要真是，我教训(teach)的也是你。”  
没人凶得了泰伊尔，以前没有，也许之后也没有，但是威尔卡斯的眼里有着种野性、他说话方式有着某种劲儿，而这些搀合起来大概就是泰伊尔有过最接近被恫吓的感觉了。  
他感到自己对威尔卡斯生出他吝有的尊敬，尽管早在不知什么時候他已愈加的不愿与他的盾牌兄弟冲突了。还有的是某种欲望，某种类似是凾欲还击的悸动。  
打架可不会让他变得不危险一点。  
杂技和敏捷在诺德人战斗文化中不太被重视 - 对多取重甲和重武器的他们不怎么适合 - 但威尔卡斯的移动方式里有着某种优雅。和他的不一样，但值得称许。那柄长剑攥在他手中就好像它是为此而铸，泰伊尔一个打滚拉开距离后他的眼睛就没有离开他的剑，他不忙于率先出击，而是寻找空隙伺机出击。  
很有可能威尔卡斯之前应付过不少他那类人 - 那类依靠阴影和速度、恁着灵活和观察的技巧来绕过防御再行出击的人 - 泰伊尔轻易就看出他的打法对于威尔卡斯并不陌生。他可能就培训过上百个人，不难推测他就曾经碰到了他那类人。  
威尔卡斯身侧出现了防守的空档，可是当他纵身出击的刹那，这个只是刚好足够让他注意到的微小空档倏已隐去，为时已晚了，他想到，这可能是一个陷阱。然而他已无转圜余地了 - 几个蹿步向威尔卡斯扑至，他横剑一挥自旁侧击，不料几乎立刻就被威尔卡斯回剑的迅速所打乱；他不退开，不闪躲，而是迎上泰伊尔。  
巨剑的钝面横扫在他的小腿肚上，金属刮过他靴子的皮革，当泰伊尔蹲在地上看着威尔卡斯在他身前伫立站定，有那么的一瞬他感到了惊讶。  
一个微弱的笑掠过威尔卡斯的脸，胜利的甘甜似乎不俗，但泰伊尔倒不太在意这次战败。要他在训练中赢出并不容易，要太惯于战斗的自由的他规矩起来并不容易，但无论如何，他享受这种公开的竟赛。在真正的战斗里，他不可战胜，当没有荣誉和规则的束缚，他所向披靡；要是有需要，单是他的声音就能够撕掉附在骨上的肉。  
他们周围的同伴都在欢呼，但是那些声音在泰伊尔耳里都显得枯燥而微弱。他把重心转移在另一边膝盖上，抬头看着威尔卡斯，本想说出的赞许却都沉在他舌头上。威尔卡斯瞪视着他，冷酷的目光燃烧着某些陌生、不同往常的什么。  
诺德人递出他套着护甲的手，泰伊尔反射性地握住了，而他眼里的冷酷开始看起来像是尊重，像是接受。泰伊尔吞咽了一下，感到十分意外，同时原本那种隐约的悸动陡然骚动了起来，而他猝不及防。

\- - -

狼血是馈赠亦是诅咒，他被提高了的听力也并不总是好事。  
里亚的轻笑以一种从未有过的方式攫住了他的神经，这个事实激怒了他，因为这没准就侧面解释了近来都乱了套的一切。她以一种与她那个地位的战士身份不相称的情态，朝他们的新战友凑得很近，但她年轻、意乱情迷，而他又凭什么去批评她呢？  
他从长桌边的椅子上起身，一只手扶上椅背；一定有某些他需要做的事，某些能让他远离脑际那股躁动的事。  
“如果你没有那个体质的，寒意可以是很难缠的，”她对他说，露骨、诚实而渴望。她的声音压得更低了，而威尔卡斯恨自己仍然可以听见，听见她的邀请是怎样从她嘴唇里吐出，“你可以来到我的房里取暖-”  
木椅背咔啪一声在钢鉄般的攥握下给捏碎开来，威尔卡斯心不在焉地盯着自己的手看，彷佛那只手是另一个人而不是他的。他没有去看他知道正在往他这边看的两人，没有对上那一双灼烧着他皮肤的红色眼睛，他决定在夜色中外出打猎。

\- - -

他回来的时候天还没亮，艾拉就在他可以打开大门之前逮住了他的手臂。  
“你也许是双胞胎里聪明的那个，但你准是倔强的那个，”她那样跟他说，那话来得毫无来由而突兀。 “他强大到不会屈膝于龙 - 你以为自己比得上么，威尔卡斯？”  
“如果你想要整个晚上猜谜语-”威尔卡斯开始说道，但是艾拉几乎是威胁般朝他前倾身子，让他打住了话。  
“他是 _龙裔_ ，懦夫，你想想会有多少人被他所吸引？”她沉了语气的厉声说到。 “如果你想要他，如果你渴望他，爽快去做些表示。”

\- - -

满月的来去也带走了威尔卡斯的精力和愤怒。这个晚上把他折腾到疲惫不已，他顶着一身狼藉，就想要好好的睡上一觉。满月离去的同时，寒风回来了。  
即使是在月瓦斯卡的下层区里，夜晚的寒意亦不见稍减；外头的风更糟，其严寒刺骨能够让不耐寒的人送命。有句老话是天际儿女出生时总伴着坏天气 - 或当飘洋过海的风暴袭来，家家户户受着厉风肆虐之时，就正预示着强大天际战士的出生。还有很多不同虚构程度的类同故事，但无可否认，没什么比北风在威尔卡斯的肺部的寒意更加让他感受到生命。  
要是他没有用大把时候欣赏雪漫的冬风，要是他不是这个晚上最后一个回来的，那么他可能就不会碰见龙裔从显然不是他的房间里溜出来了。

\- - -

门在他身后关上时没有发出丁点的声音，对今日的他而言，无声步伐已经是身体反射行为，即使是行走在石子路之上他也可以做到悄然无声。他转身拐进走廊，迎上的却是威尔卡斯谨慎的目光。他顿了下，精神紧綳了起来；他没有注意到附近有人。  
“龙裔。”威尔卡斯叫住他，他的声音里有着种怀疑。 “时候不早了。”  
伪装很是快速就重新把他包装起来，好比是他的第二层皮肤。 威尔卡斯不够瞭解他到足以看穿他、认出他的谎言，他会卖账的。 “科拉克交带下来 _不能耽误_ 的工作。我现在得去休息了；你最好也一样。”  
威尔卡斯在点头之前有片刻的停顿，“我相信我会。”  
然而他没有做出任何准备离开的举动，他的目光审视着他，泰伊尔知道他还在怀疑，仍然在寻找某些异常之处，但他不会找到任何东西的。泰伊尔越过他身边，朝毗连的单间走去，他的每一个步伐也平静而稳健，没什么能给他捅娄子的。  
他对这种情况很有经验了，不外乎是某个人不合时宜的出现或就是他自个儿坏了事，每一次有人怀疑他在场的合理性，每一次他也将疑问给搪塞过去了。就好像是第二天性一样，他太擅长了，也许这就是为什么当他被一只有力的手腕箍住上臂的时候他会那么惊讶。  
他被揪住手臂朝身后拧去，而他只是顺着手臂上的力道转过身来，直视着他的战友。他不试图脱身，亦不还手，因为他还要维持他清白无罪的表像，总不能此地无银的先发作起来 --  
威尔卡斯倏地的往前凑近，使到泰伊尔别无选择的拖着脚步后退，把自己挤到身后大厅所能允许的空间中。他能感觉到冰冷的石头抵在他的背部的轻甲，有那么片刻他赞叹的看着烛光在威尔卡斯的脸庞没入阴影前短瞬的跃动而过。  
泰伊尔的眼睛犹在慢慢地适应着，他眼睛的红即使在黑暗中也看得见，而他只是略为惊奇地发现，在阴影中威尔卡斯的眼眸里有着同样非人的锋芒乍现而过。泰伊尔随即警觉起来，脑际有些什么在叫他快走，但是威尔卡斯有力的手抚上他身上的熱度让他止住了想法。他试图往后退，一时间惊讶超过了其他别的情绪，然而他的背后就是石头，再没什么不暴力的方式可以使他脱身。  
威尔卡斯那般突然的入侵他个人空间让他愣住了，他的身体则违背他的意愿的紧綳起来；这不是他可以控制得到的。很少人会逾越他，或被允许如此接近他，而那样做却不会冒犯他的就更少了。在他的血管中涌动着的火花叫嚣著要他推开那个男人，但是他动不上一个指头，因为威尔卡斯没有戴手套的温热手掌来到他劲瘦的腰杆，滑进他的腰带下的手指即使隔着织物仍然灼热。  
放置在他的皮带下面的某样东西被摸到了，某样有棱有角、他熟悉的东西 - 已经迟了，太迟了，但泰伊尔还是伸手擒住威尔卡斯已经攥住了那物事的手腕 --  
那是一块在黑暗中微微发光的鲜红水晶，他把它捏在拇指和食指间，几乎是调侃般在他的面前举起。他环在威尔卡斯手臂上的手指收紧了下，但不放手，亦没有使力。  
“准是科拉克送你的喽？”威尔卡斯问道，露出了一个他熟悉得很的淡淡假笑、慢悠悠勾起的嘴角露出了尖锐的犬齿。 “的确，那东西放在他的房间里。真奇怪他会把它给人......你说你帮他什么来着？而且在半夜 - 在他最难被吵醒的月圆之夜？”  
泰伊尔大脑飞转，少有地陷入这种陌生的窘境，被逼入死角的感觉让他一时颇受打击，但他保持着外表的平静。他将他的目光从水晶转到注视着他的男人，毫不犹豫地说出接下来的谎言。 “他借我的。你在这儿又干嘛的？”  
“对贼來说，借可是件新鲜事。”威尔卡斯回答，把水晶收在掌里，“因为这表示东西最终会物归原主，如果它被人花言巧语包裹起来就很难做到这点了。”  
“贼是个严重的指控，威尔卡斯，”泰伊尔提醒他，他们过份的接近和背后传来的冰冷让他的身体不能放松下来，但他的声音依然沉着。很难不感到钦佩，虽然不过很短暂，但是流窜在他神经的缓慢的焦熬是那么陌生；他不记得曾经有过这种感觉，即使他长年累月的涉险 --  
“如果你真的是借，我想我不能说你是贼，”威尔卡斯承认，虽然他的语气表明了他不认为那名头有半点的言过其实。他晃了晃夹住水晶的两只手指，抬手拉起泰伊尔的手掌，将那小东西放在他的手掌中。 “只要你有打算还回去。”  
某种像是放松的感觉穿过泰伊尔的脊椎。他看着威尔卡斯好一会，彷佛期待着什么诡计的到来，但他还是攥住了水晶。 “你有我的保证，盾牌兄弟。”  
“你口讲如蜜，但终究是说白话而已，”威尔卡斯向他说，平淡的语气说得再自然不过，他的话使泰伊尔才稍微放松的戒备又提了起来。不过他再无退路了，因为下一刻威尔卡斯的手指抚上他的脸颊，从他的下巴拉起他的面具，说：“我相信那种情况下双方很应该交换抵押。”  
泰伊尔深吸了一口气，在介乎不相信和怀疑之间的某个地方被说懵了，他用了好几秒适应威尔卡斯盘桓在他脸上的目光。他可以把诺德人推开 - 他有移山之能，人类在Thu'um[1]面前恍若无物 - 然而，即使他的右手已握在匕首的柄上，他发现自己不想听凭直觉的指使。他的犹疑让威尔卡斯弯起了唇，嘴边的笑意犹在，便直接覆上了泰伊尔的唇瓣。  
威尔卡斯的嘴唇、他的皮肤、他的手指，有如寒风一般粗糙和刺砺；来自泰伊尔的热度就在他身下。男人表现出的渴望和支配可说是过份，但动作间里他却又显得那么急躁和挫折。他们之间涌动着的张力使泰伊尔联想到他们的训练，而他带起孽火的那种方式是只有知道他想要什么的人方能给予的，舍去自己理智的判断，泰伊尔让自己放纵。他让威尔卡斯把手指陷入他的下巴，刮搔着他的脖子。他容许威尔卡斯在他口腔的探索，而这就好像彷佛里面有着什么他得不顾一切地寻找。  
他任由着威尔卡斯的索取，让他在寒冷的走廊上把他吻到喘不过气来。男人突然停下，拉开了距离，泰伊尔吃惊地发现那声惊异的急喘是从自己喉咙里发出的声音。有片刻威尔卡斯就只是看着他，欣赏着即使在黑色的皮肤上仍然可见的红潮。  
“如果你还想要借些什么，”威尔卡斯提议，很可能是因为他意识到仼何有要求意味的话都会坏事，“我会在我的房里。”  
泰伊尔吞咽了一下，重新戴上了面具，既为了重拾了他的一些镇定，也是因为他的手需要找些什么来做。他快速的点了下头回应，因为能说的都被怪异的堵在他喉中了。  
等到威尔卡斯退后，转身走进走廊之后，泰伊尔等了那么两息，便也走了。

\- - -

“你呼吸太多我的空气了。”小烦说，几乎是轻描淡写，虽然她已给了站在她酒台旁边的戴尔文好几记眼刀。 “腾开点。”  
“无所事事又喝杯么，姑娘。”戴尔文逗她说，他笑起來露出太多牙齿，看上去不太真诚。  
“和成员寻衅打架，罚金一千。”托尼利亚坐在她桌子的专座上出声提醒，坐在后两张桌子的布伦约夫赞同的点头。  
“值了。”小烦讲给戴尔文听，并换來了另一个露齿笑。她翻了个白眼，継续喝她的蜜酒，在戴尔文朝后面桥子望去的时候才抬了下头。 “公会大师。”  
泰伊尔举起两指打了个招呼，便一下子委顿的跌坐在托尼利亚对面的椅子上。  
红卫人朝他扬了扬眉毛。“你闻起来就像落水狗。”[2]  
布伦约夫把窃笑闷在杯子里。

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Thu'um，可免物理伤害的幻化龙吼。  
> [2]“You smell like a wet dog”狼人梗，抓根宝变狼人后就会被天际守卫那样吐槽了。


End file.
